


Quando si è bambini è tutto più semplice, vero Tezuka?

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BL, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Tragic Romance, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologo<br/>Quando si è bambini è tutto più semplice, vero Tezuka?<br/>Ti ricordi vero com'era facile interagire allora?<br/>Ti ricordi com'era bello giocare assieme nel nostro luogo segreto?<br/>Io non ho dimenticato nulla di tutto questo.<br/>Non ho dimenticato mai un solo istante che ho passato in tua compagnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quando si è bambini è tutto più semplice, vero Tezuka?

**Prologo**

_Quando si è bambini è tutto più semplice, vero Tezuka?_  
Ti ricordi vero com'era facile interagire allora?  
Ti ricordi com'era bello giocare assieme nel nostro luogo segreto?  
Io non ho dimenticato nulla di tutto questo.  
Non ho dimenticato mai un solo istante che ho passato in tua compagnia.  
  
Da adulti diventa tutto così difficile.  
Consci dei propri doveri ci siamo allontanati per anni.  
È stato tutto così difficile senza poterti vedere.  
Ti ho pensato ogni giorno.  
  
Non potendo più nascondere quello che provavamo abbiamo incominciato a rivederci.  
Abbiamo perso il controllo.  
Biamo caduti in preda alla passione non riuscendoci più a fermare.  
Il nostro amore, ci ha portati qui ora.  
Non ho rimpianti.  
  
Tezuka...  
La tua mano mi sembra così distante nonostante sia così vicino alla mia.  
Non ho forze per raggiungerla, ma voglio stringerla fino a quando le energie non mi abbandoneranno completamente.  
  
Ho raggiunto la tua mano.  
È fredda ormai.  
Non potrò riscaldarla mai più.  
  
«Ti amo...» Il mio ultimo sussurro.  
  
So che non arriverà alle tue orecchie, ma volevo che sapessi un'ultima volta quello provo per te.  
  
Addio.


End file.
